Rion
Rion '''(リオン Rion) , or '''Ryan, is the protagonist and heroine of the[[Galerians| Galerians]] video game, and movie, ''Galerians: Rion'' . He later presumably dies at the end and leaving Lilia Pascalle the only survivor. He is the known as Type-G005 contend and he is part of the 2nd-generation. Q7G -S Chromosome abnormal. He is also part of the Pegasus Family. Personality No one knows what is always on Rion's mind and how he feels. Lilia Pascalle can feel the emotions that he has. Rion is known to be stubborn. Once he sets his mind on it no one can change him. Not even the other galerians. He has a heart of gold, he's innocent, and often confused by others, such as Cain. He has a temper problem that always makes him have side effects with a short of feeling a huge headache of confusion. This is most likely caused by being a galerian. When he is angry he often screams. Backstory The original Rion Steiner was brought to the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital to be experimented on, before the Rion galerian was created at the time. He wouldn't listen to her and help her so she made a copy of his DNA. After they took the DNA from the real Rion, they killed him and they dispatch his body. Dorothy thought of a plan to destroy Albert Steiner's and Dr. Pascalle's plans. She needed a companion, someone that looked like the real Rion Steiner in order to fulfill her work to search out for Lilia. She thought of a better plan to use her own creation. Cain was going to be as her first 2nd-generation of The G Project of The Family Program. She began her work in The Mushroom Tower and started creating Cain inside a uterine replicator; using the DNA of the real Rion Steiner. Having her hopes up high, her experiments failed due to Cain's eyes came out green instead of blue so she named him Cain instead. When creating the 2nd clone galerian of Rion, he was first created in Mother's uterine replicator. After her little failure of Cain. Dorothy make sure this time she did not filed using the real Rion Steiner's DNA. While being still created and processed, Cain used to watch over him into 10/13/2522 mother believed it was time for Rion to be brought to the hospital. After mother gave birth to him after being almost 2 years later, from the uterine replicator, Dr. Lem took him to the Isolation Ward to be experimented on in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. He was going to have the same memories as the original Rion Steiner, however, due to the injection of an over dose of drugs into his neck. But he had too much of Nalcon. He was unconscious for two days from a overdose, and gain conscious on 10/25/2522. As a result, he lost his memory. Rion becomes biologically enhanced and has a variety of psychic abilities such as the power to use push by force, kill short with focused thought, set people on fire, and the ability to move things with his mind. He has difficulty dealing with this, and at times, feels like an oddity. Galerians In Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, Rion was laying on a stretcher bed having a voice of Lilia Pascalle talk to him as his eyes are closed. While being experimented on by, Doctors. Finally after waking up, a Nalcon shot goes into him. This gave him the psychic abilities to movie, or force push. Now because injection, Rion was using it to help him off the stretcher. Rion lost his memories due to that over power drug shot. At first he tries to escape, but with no luck trying to open the door. The other door is missing a fuse. He searches around the room for something to help him. He Scans the hospital bed and sees the person behind who experimented on him, Dorothy. He picks up a document of Drugs. Confused a little of what they are he uses his hand with anger to open the door. As he notices his psychic powers unlike he did earlier. He inters the room and sees a Doctor. He asks him questions, over questions , but not getting a straight answer making him a little angry then Rion uses his shock wave on his head. The doctor tells him a little about the PPEC's, and that Dr. Lem order him to do it. Rion blames the PPEC's then he heard the doctor calls him Rion and guessing that is his name. Rion defeats the doctor escaping through the hallway with mass doctors and getting rid of them. He counties going though the hospital. A Security Guard tries to force him to go back, but Rion being stubborn he refused to listen. He sees scenes of a child being experimented on, documents about Dorothy, Dr. Lem, and other experiments that was going on. As each time he is moving his is getting closer to the first floor. A scene plays when he first meets Dr. Lem. He refuses to listen and keeps continuing going down below to the first floor. After placing the two headed animals rectangle stones, he goes through the the two headed eagle door. Mange to see anther scene of a computer asking him questions, but then as noting was going on. He gets information from a computer about his house. He fights Dr. Lem as a boss battle at the end of Stage A. After he fights him, he takes his glass eye and uses it for the elevator to get out of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, escaping on a train. Rion arrives at his house and notices the front door is locked. He must find another way to get in. He goes to the side behind the fence of the house and zip across thee backyard into the garage to find a key in his parents car. Luckily the key goes to the backdoor of the house which allows him to go through it. Steeping foot into the doorway into the kitchen, the main hallway to one of the doors is missing a doorknob. Rion has no choice but to go to the other two double doors on the opposite side. This room takes him to three of the doors. Rion plays through his house trying to solve the missing pieces of his memories that he lost. While discovering, he hears a recording of his father in one of his room that is hidden. He tells Rion that he made a mistake on making Dorothy, the mother computer of now that runs Michelangelo City and it was up to him to save mankind. Rion agrees to fulfill his father's dying wish. He must find Lilia, but to do that he must get the doll that helps them talk to each other. He finds Dr. Pascalle in the lake near the house and takes the other ball to the poll table wile the other one was in the recorded hidden room. Rion goes in the other hidden room under the pool table and meets Birdman. Rion thought Birdman killed his family, Birdman confronts him that he didn't it was his brother. Birdman leaves Rion alone while Rion goes to the shed. The doll is found in the shed. Rion takes the doll with him outside and hears Lilia. She tells him she is in the Babylon Hotel in Michelangelo city. Before he leaves his house, he must fight agent Birdman. To trick Rion, Birdman keeps using his teleportation to trick him and sending invisible balls to knock him over. Which at the end Rion wins. he leaves his house at the end of stage B. The sky was raining and it was night. Rion arrived at the Babylon Hotel in the front lobby. The desk clerk was waiting behind the desk. Standing by the desk clerk was Rainheart. Rion goes to the front desk which the desk clerk thinks Rion is a guest. After the desk clerk talks a little Rion asks the desk clerk if a girl name Lilia was staying there. The desk clerk told him he that no one was staying there with that name. Rion goes on the elevator and gets lost on which room is his room. He finally found his room and he looks at the doll. Trying to hear Lilia's voice, but she didn't answer. The doll has a shock wave on it and Rion drops it. Rainheart is smiling at the elevator into Rita arrives with two rabbits in black suits coming into the front turning door, and she says "There's no escaping now. While Rion was upstairs in Room 302, Rita and Rainheart were downstairs of the hotel. Rion goes to each room into he meets the guy in 306, and he tells Rion he needed to contact someone first. Rion goes to the first floor and discovers blood on the floor behind the desk. He goes into the Locker Room and discovers the desk clerk in the sink. Rion scans and a scene appear showing Rita and Rainheart. It seems one of them, more likely Rainheart, killed the desk clerk and stuffed him into a sink. The two talk two each other. Rainheart tells his older sister Rion has come, and he asks her if he can kill him. Rita replies to her younger brother by telling him to wait until Rion finds Lilia, before killing him. Rainheart listens to his older sister, and she tells him that he is a good boy. Going into the main lobby, Rion sees the man from 306. The man told Rion he'll find what he is looking for in Room ADD!, knock like this to get in. The man shows him the knock code. Rion goes to the room and stands outside of it knocking in the same code. He eiters the room and meets, Joule the drug dealer. He talks to Rion and tells him he looks hocked. Rion agrees. Rion asked if he knew a girl name Lilia. The man tells him that he doesn't know any other girl unless he was talking about that ghost. But Joule knows who does the plumbing of the place. He tells him the room number, 201 . At first the man din't answer. Rion got his attention and he let Rion in. Rion goes to it and asks Crovic (The plumbing fixer) if he knew a girl name Lilia. He tells him about the girl that was staying in room 304. Searching the place upside down looking for Lilia. Running into rabbits, after rabbits. At one point Rion scans through a mirror, Rita will ask Rion, "Have you found her yet?" Trying to get answers from Rion. Rion doesn't answer back at the connection and continues the search. Rion sees Rainheart in the hallway on one of the floors. Rainheart uses his illusion fire and Rion hears Lilia's voice. As soon as Rainheart leaves, Rion talks to Lilia. She tells Rion where she is at, The Abandon Restaurant. He has a boss battle and haves to fight agent Rainheart. Rainheart uses zombies to help him fight and uses rife illusion on Rion. Rion gets done with him and Rainheart shows Rion what made him act crazy in the first place. Dr. Lem gives Rainheart a purple drug. The drug seems to look like Breakaron from Galerians Ash. He tells Rion he didn't mean to do it. It was the monster that made him. Rion forgives him and he goes to the front lobby. Crovic tells Rion about the The Boiler Room and how the abandoned restaurant's electric is the same as the hotel. Rion turns off the electric and goes pass the boiler room. Rion finally meets Lilia and tells him her fathers dead. Rita steps foot into the room with anger of Rion did to her brother Rainheart. Rita throws a nearby table at Lilia and knocks her unconscious. Rion gets upset with Rita did, and fights with her as another boss battle. During the battle, Rita throws furniture at Rion for unknown reasons instead of using her other physic powers, and taunts him. Rion doesn't finish the battle with her. After a little fighting, the two stop and Rita injects a different kind of drug in her that is the color purple. The drug sends Rita a short circuit, and she screams,while Rion is thrown back. Lilia awakens and begs Rita not to kill Rion. Rita and Rion seem to go into a different place that is snowing. Rion sees Rita on the ground. Rion asks her if she is alright, but Rita tells him not to worry because she hates herself. She then tells him how she hates her power, and that she hates being a Galerian. Rita tells Rion that she always wanted to die, but never could for some reason. Rita speaks about Dorothy and wonders if Dorothy is really God, and if so, why did she inflict a cruel fate. Rita's head begins to throb more in pain, and she begs Rion to just kill her. Lilia's voice is heard as she tells Rion to don't listen to her, and not to kill her, but Rion replies to Lilia telling her that Rita decided that she wanted to die now. Rion places his hand on Rita's head and his power comes out and directly killing Rita. The snowy place that Rita and Rion once was is gone and they are in the same place as Lilia (the two were there but somehow in the other place as well. Lilia is upset with what Rion did and asks him where did he get such power. Rion will then tell her that he was at Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and they experimented on him to give him powers, but as Rita's last words to Rion were "Don't believe it." Only Lilia heard it ending on Stage C. Making it to the Mushroom Tower together, Rion used his Nalcon agents the men an he ran across to the door holding Lilia's hand as the sound of the alarm going off. They make it into the tower. Clueless as Rion was and not paying attention to Lilia, she gets sucked up from the middle of the room. He rights rabbits with knives. After fighting them a light build leads up. Rion ask Lilia where is she as he scans the 5 circles to the shooter. She tells him she isn't sure but the same lights on the the shooter was in the room she was in. Rion goes up after each light leads up accessing the code on the floor where Lilia is in, they see past galerians that have died. Rion Scans the one being Rita and founds out it was Cain, but only thinks it's him. Rion and Lilia then finally make it to the Hand of God Area. They examine all the uterine replicator, until Rion sees one with no name on it. Cain answers Rion and tells him that's his and that he really is a Galerian. Cain then explains to Rion that the real Rion Steiner was taken to Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and died, and that Rion and him were both clones from the real Rion's DNA. Cain then tells his twin that the memories of the real Rion was implanted into Rion's mind with the virus activation program, and the whole escaping and finding Lilia was all part of Dorothy's plan. Rion denies Cain's words, and believes that he is the real Rion. Lilia tells Rion that their memories of their childhood can't be replicated, and that they are real, and that he is the real Rion. Cain then says that all fates are chosen by Mother, and that everyone must obey her family program. Cain's purpose is to kill Rion, which results in a battle between the two. The two go into total darkness. During the battle, Cain taunts Rion and laughs at him. Cain will throw blue fire at Rion, and will use thunder as well. However, when was getting weaker during the battle, he used orange fire. Rion wins the battle, and Cain will drop to the floor with blood dripping from his head. He tells his brother that he just can't beat him. As he is following to his death, he tells his brother, "goodbye". Rion begins wondering if Cain was telling the truth, that he was a Galerian, and that the real Rion died in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. Lilia doesn't believe it. She refuses that Rion was in front of her was a galerian. They both went to go see mother. Dorothy tells Rion to "Kill Dr. Pascalle's daughter." Rion refused to listen. He told her "No mother." She gets mad and they have a boss battle into the darkness again. Mother uses her eyes to knock him over, x ray vision, and electric shots from above. The final battle is finally over. Rion couldn't stand mother anymore. He tells Lilia "Send me the virus." They touch hands and Rion gets the virus from Lilia. Mother falls apart and splits up into tiny pieces. Rion uses his last psychic powers to destroy Dorothy. Rion falls from the exhaustion into Lilia's arms. He tells Lilia to "Let me die right here." She refuses at firsts. She wanted Rion to stay alive and be with her. It was not meant to be. He knew he wasn't part of the earth he shouldn't exist. Lilia looks up at the sky out of the mushroom tower hole from the ceiling. Rion had died right into her arms before it hits daylight. Trivia * Rion's name is written the same in the German version, but it is pronounced Ryan, like the French version. * He is a Galerian from the Pegasus family. * Some fans acutely believe Rion looks like Alex Mercer. This isn't likely possible due to Rion existence was created in 1999. This stabled false information. * Rion shares similarities to the character Chris from KOF. His hair is about the same length with bangs, his height, eye color, and around the same age. He is also known to have a stubborn personality it is also slightly similar as well to Chris. See Also * [[Rion's Gallery|'Rion's Gallery']] Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians Characters